


[podfic] John Sheppard Is Not A Canadian

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: For lilyfarfalla, who asked so nicely. *g*





	[podfic] John Sheppard Is Not A Canadian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Sheppard Is Not a Canadian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150439) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 

** **

**Title: [John Sheppard Is Not A Canadian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150439) **

**Author: ** ** [toomuchplor](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

**Length:** 00:03:21

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/03%20\(SGA\)%20_John%20Sheppard%20Is%20Not%20A%20Canadian_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
